El duende del amor
by Heart on winter
Summary: Una vez roto un corazón, al ver que todo se derrumba y un amor que lo busco con seguridad.


Un regalo para mi Hermanita Cibernética LAU la quiero mucho y cumple 17 años , ya estas vieja amiga, lo siento amiga yo soy lemmon pero por ser tu cumple y por que todavía eres menor me mesurare un poquito haha.

Estos personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomare prestados un ratito para que mi loca mente maquine una historia que espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fic espero que me ayuden a mejorar haha.

ONESHOT.

JASPER/ALICE. Drama/Romance.

"El duende del amor"

Se preguntaran quien soy, soy la persona mas desdichada y rota si lo se suena gay pero ¿Cómo se sentirían si la persona con la que pensaste compartir toda la vida te engaña y se casa con tu propio hermano?, mi vida llego a su fin en el momento en el que me entere que mi amada Marie me engañaba con ¡mi Hermano pequeño!, los encontré en mi casa, en mi cama plácidamente dormidos abrazados y completamente desnudos, después de que ella me gritara que no me amaba y que lo amaba a el mi mundo feliz se derrumbo, Alec y Jane son 3 años menores que yo, son tan unidos que se casaron juntos y con Hermanos si ella se caso con Demitri el Hermano mayor de mi Marie, hace aproximadamente 2 horas murió mi corazón, si soy Jasper Whitlock tengo 26 años ,tengo una carrera prometedora como abogado, y soy tan patético que ,ni si quiera puede satisfacer las necesidades de la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido.

Quieren saber donde me encuentro ahora, pues verán me encuentro en el puente de puente de brooklyn, que intento no lo se siempre he sido una persona de las que sufre en silencio incluso ahora no he derramando ni una solo lagrima, no comprendo como puede llegar a creer en su amor ,siempre fui una persona muy intuitiva siempre fui capaz de distinguir entre las emociones de las personas ,esa cualidad sirve mucho para una abogado, siempre he sabido cuando un cliente es culpable o inocente ,cuando esta arrepentido ,cuando gozo de hacer lo que hiso etc, en estos momentos estoy subiendo al barandal del puente este es el momento decisivo, no seré un cobarde una vez mas , lo hare ,lo hare , lo hare, me repito una y mil veces con tal de tener el valor necesario, el día que me entere de la bajeza que me estaba haciendo mi hermano me pelie con el asta llegar a los golpes asi que mi equilibrio con un brazo enyesado no es muy bueno , ¡si mi hermano y mi ex cuñado me dieron la paliza mas grande de mi vida!, que ironía y pensar que considere a Demitri, mi mejor amigo ,ja doy asco ,mi vida da asco.

En el momento exacto, de lanzarme me acobarde, jajajaja, que risa me doy yo mismo, ni siquiera para quitarme la vida tengo valor, pero mi pie se resbala al tratar de bajar, veo pasar mi vida ante mis ojos, mi vida, la que tanto desprecie hace apenas un momento, y ahora quiero de vuelta, el aire silba en mis oídos suena como música para ellos, no sobreviviré lo se y aun así no tengo miedo, no tengo nada que me retenga, así que realmente no necesito la vida, pero aun así me llega una pequeña idea loca y tonta pero, si Marie no era el amor de mi vida ,y si existe un amor verdadero para mi.

Creo que la vida me da una segunda oportunidad a medias pero al fin oportunidad al momento de caer pasaba un barco de basura, y caí en el no puedo moverme me duele todo el cuerpo, las piernas me arden y creo que me he roto el otro brazo, no se donde desembarco el barco, y por que no me ayudaron solo veo basura asta donde la vista alcance.

Alguien se acerca , trato de gritar pero no lo logro pero el gemido que sale de mi boca alerta a esa persona, es una figura menudita la que se acerca es como un hada viene brincando con unos pasos muy alegres parece un pequeño duende con todas esas prendas pero tiene un rostro bello y muy expresivo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-q….ueee? (no puede pronunciar esa simple palabra sin extender la palabra y aun que solo fue un susurro me causo un gran dolor, creo que ella se percato de eso ya que su cara paso de alegría a preocupación e un segundo).

-ahí disculpa, que desconsiderada, que te duele, ammm que hago, espera ya se ,EMMEEEEEEEET,lo encontré te dije que llegaría.(todo eso lo dijo sin respirar ni una sola vez se le veía tan preocupada por mi, por mi, que sin querer se formo una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.)

-Alice, duende endemoniado ya te dicho que no estoy sordo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA con que si eras de verdad pensé que tendríamos que encerrar a mi pequeña y loca hermana pitonisa en la casa de la risa JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-EMMET deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame a llevarlo a casa para que papa o Edward lo revisen, tiene que tener mínimo los dos brazos fracturados, tres costillas rotas, amm creo que una pierna, rápido raido. ( Todo lo que decía , lo decía con tanta preocupación y afecto quería acariciar su mejilla para comprobar si era una persona real o solo deliraba, pero mi cuerpo entero era un enorme moretón).

-A no eso si que después de acompañar a buscarte a este duende durante tres días, mas te vale vivir mínimo una semana para que te gaste unas cuantas bromas, por creer que estabas en el Titánica, pero creo amigo, que ni eres Rose, ni tenias a tu Jack cerca ,JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAA.(la esa frase la dijo con tanta seriedad , que me asuste y lo único que lo delato fue la enorme carcajada que dejo escapar al final).

-cállate estúpido, deja de decir estupideces, que si me acompañaste es por que no quieres que le diga a Rose que le paso a su vestido y zapatos favoritos.(la cara de maldad que puso en sus momentos pareció asustar a Emmet tanto que enseguida me tomo en brazos y salió casi corriendo de ahí).

Ya no pude soportar mas no se si fue el dolor, el cansancio, la tranquilidad y cordialidad que me invadió , que me desmaye en el instante en el que Emmet comenzó a correr conmigo a cuestas, mi sueño se convirtió en un lugar plasmado de su imagen, Alice , con solo escuchar ese nombre una vez se ha quedado un mi cabeza pero que extraños son ellos dos , claro Alice es Hermosa, perfecta diría yo, pero aun no comprendo que es lo que quiso decir Emmet con eso de venir por tres días a buscarme, y como sabe, que me tire del puente, eso si me resulta extraño ,pero aun así me siento realmente relajado, siento como acarician mi cabello y como susurran frases de aliento en mi oído pero realmente no las distingo bien se que es Alice, pero no logro entender lo que dice.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero ya quiero despertar bueno realmente abrió los ojos por que no he estado realmente inconsciente eso creo, lentamente voy abriendo los ojos, y lo que veo es a mi duende del amor, discutiendo con una chica de cabello chocolate.

-Alice debes descansar, llevas tres días sin dormir bien, cuando despierte yo te avisare pero vez a dormir, no quieres que te vea hermosa cuando despierte, tanto que decías que el es, ¡el amor de tu vida!, ¡tu caballero sureño!, no entiendo como vas a dejar que te vea así de cansada.(la chica decía todo con una genuina preocupación).

-no te preocupes Bella, estaré bien ya pronto despertara yo lo se y quiero que sepa que nadie mas lo cuido solo yo, y que lo amo aunque en realmente no me conoce como yo lo conozco, pero se que lograre curar y conquistar su corazón .(cuando dijo eso ,tanto en mi rostro como en el so yo se formaron un sonrisas de genuinas de amor, de pronto Alice ,volteo Hacia mi cama, yo solo le sonreí mas ,ella se acerco y lentamente deposito un dulce y tierno beso en mis labios, y luego mirando me a los ojos me dijo).

-Me has esperar mucho tiempo.(eso lo dijo mirando me a los ojos y su mirada transmitía tantos sentimientos , en ese momento se me olvido todo lo que había sufrido, solo estaba ella y yo me sentí completo y lleno de amor).

-perdóneme señorita por a verla hecho esperar.( y con un beso quite su adorable puchero).

-valió la pena mi perfecto caballero suero. (lo dijo acariciando mi ojo morado).

-claro que si me pequeño duende del amor. ( le respondí con una sonrisa, ella me contesto haciendo un mohín y sacándome la legua).

-¿Por qué duende del amor?(pregunto con genuina curiosidad).

-por que cuando te me acercaste por primera vez eso fue lo que imagine que eras, un duende y del amor ,por que se que tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida.(contente fundiendo nuestros labios de nuevo).

-Te amo y ahora perteneces a mi familia, te divertirás con Emmet, molestaras a Edward, protegerás a Bella de mi jajajaja, y te llevaras estupendo con , Esme, Carlisle, y Rose amm tal vez te caiga bien jajaja, serás muy feliz ya lo veras de eso yo me encargare siempre.(lo dijo tan convencida que no me quedo ninguna duda aunque no conocía ni ala mitad de las personas que nombro).

-lo que tu digas mi duende del amor, yo solo se que estando a tu lado siempre seré feliz.(le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja ,Gracias a Marie por destrozar mi vida y mi corazón, soy la persona mas feliz ahora)

-yo pienso lo mismo, y creo que lo sabes Te amo, TE amo; TE AMO.(lo dijo mientras me daba piquitos ).

-Siempre estaremos juntos verdad?...(le pregunte con un poco de temor a su respuesta.)

-Claro que si, tendremos, tres hijos, dos perros y una casa Hermosa ya lo veras, pero ahora las presentaciones.)

Esto solo es el comienzo de la felicidad lo se pero gracias a dios y su segunda oportunidad, soy el hombre mas completo de la tierra y todo se lo debo a mi duende del amor.

Comentarias para la autora besos ,aplausos tomatazos se acepta de todo y sobre todo criticas constructivas haha , sean buenas es mi primer fic , aparte es un recgalo para mi amiga ANA LAURA, te quiero espero que te guste y lamento no ser tan drama como tu..

Besos. cumple nena.


End file.
